godmodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Godmodes Wiki
Welcome To The Official Godmodes Wiki Have you ever seen a character you like lose and didn't like it? Have you thought he or she needs to be wanked into oblivion for whatever reason? Welcome to the Godmodes Wiki, where we only discuss the most ridiculously and nonsensically overpowered characters of all time! About us We are a small, but vocal community spawned from the Joke Battles Wiki that had become incredibly disinterested and sick of the Godmodes that, at the time, had taken over most of it. Godmode, in many ways is a derogatory term, though at their most basic they are simply characters which are intended to be unreasonably powerful above all else. Not necessarily a bad thing in of itself, though left untreated, they had infested JBW, and even led to more serious problems, such as flame wars, spam, edit warring and an extremely large amount of very sub-standard profiles, not to mention the fact that they had completely ruined the tone of the wiki. Therefore, this wiki was founded for people to create Godmodes in a permitted and appropriate way, without undercutting the purpose of other websites. Rules schmules ↓ 'Click Here' DER RULES *Trolling, spamming, threatening, personally attacking members, using hate speech/offensive slurs under any circumstance (racist, sexist, homophobic, xenophobic, disabled, religious, etc.) will NOT be tolerated. This site is meant to just be innocent fun. *Making jokes/references about sex, drugs, and using profanity is allowed, but to a moderate degree. Being overly graphic or vulgar can result in a warning or even a ban. *Using sockpuppet accounts (especially to circumvent blocks) ain't cool and will result in an extended ban. *We respect the privacy of people here, and as such, using someone's real name, address, phone number, email, family, etc, on a profile, as a profile, or publicly in any way, shape, or form is forbidden unless the user says they're allowing their name to be used (other information is automatically forbidden from being used for privacy and safety reasons) or they themselves inserted their own name. Also, if a user adds their own real name to a profile, and becomes inactive, the Godmode Wiki staff reserve the right to delete the name for safety and privacy reasons. *Making a profile for a character that already has one is fine. Just put by (your username) or note it's an alternative by the title if that's the case. However please do not directly copy jokes or stats that the other user put on their version. Try to be original if you want to make an alternative version. *Do not edit OC's that do not belong to you (without the author's consent). Even if they are inaccurate in accordance our "official" ranking system. Memes are fair game. *Likewise, please do not add victories or losses to an OC unless the person gives you consent. *Jokingly adding characters to the notable victory/loss section is okay. However if you want to seriously add a character, bold the name and add a link to the discussion post to help others differentiate between joke and serious matches. *You can leave comments below if you want to argue about a character's power or point out things that seem wrong, but don't be rude, obnoxious or unreasonable. *If a user is banned from this site their "user profile" will be removed for the time being to avoid unnecessary conflict *If you wish to add very long posts, create a discussion post or a thread about the topic, rather than spam the character pages. Also, try to keep discussion posts/threads on point, and not veer off-topic. And as mentioned above, don't be rude, unreasonable, or overly argumentative. *Impersonating other users will not be tolerated. *Pornographic material will not be tolerated. *ANY form of death threats will not be tolerated. *Implying that you'll kill yourself, asking advice for how to, or encouraging others to commit suicide will result in an immediate, unwarned and possibly permanent ban. *Being sexually flirtatious will not be tolerated. *Playing mature games, flirting, or using sexual connotations with minors is strictly prohibited and will result in an immediate, unwarned, permanent ban and possibly a notification to the authorities. *Derogatory comments on religious or political matters (both highly sensitive issues) will not be tolerated, as it almost always leads to massive hate-commenting and negativity. Doing so will result in a deletion of the post, and possibly a ban, depending on the severity. *Please avoid VS debating with deities featured in modern religions (even jokingly). It is both controversial and impractical to bring up the contents of religious scriptures. *Admins and other staff members are NOT allowed to lend access to their accounts to other people. This only leads to confusion and suspicion. *Do not link to or promote anything illegal within the Wiki. Linking to scams of any sorts is also strongly forbidden. *You are not allowed to discuss or mention of any kind of method or tools that can be used in any way to circumvent security of the wiki, spam the wiki or otherwise exploit the wiki. If you discover any such means or tools tell an Admin in a PM, do NOT ever post it publicly. *Try to refrain from excessive spamming when creating a profile, as it makes the page almost unreadable (Excessive meaning the entire profile is just spam. If you want to create an overpowered character, try to be creative about it instead of having your character have a power of "Infinity^Infinity^Infinity..." or saying that "This is 0.00000000000000000...1% of its power"). *When creating profiles, try to have enough content written on it without resorting to spamming, and not just leaving the page blank, or almost blank. *Weak characters are also allowed, don't worry. *And last but certainly not least, try not to take things too seriously here. Remember, we passed omnipotence a long ago, which should give you an idea of what to expect here. Important Info *Due to the fact that we are a lot more lenient towards talk of sex, drugs, and vulgarity than the VS Battles Wiki (yet still have regulations), it is suggested that you at least be 13 years or older before browsing this sight. *This site is not a hive mind. People here share all sorts of differing opinions. If someone shows like or disdain towards something, that does not mean that this entire wiki or its staff has those same feelings. *Here is our "official" tiering system, our speed scale, lifting strength scale, striking strength scale, destructive capability scale and durability scale. *Here is a template that you can copy and paste if you want to make profiles *Here is a list of all the important categories of this site. *If you'd like to get your username customized for this site (i.e. color change or background change), just go here. *If you would prefer an alternative to the Discussions feature, a Forum Wall of sorts can be found here. Latest activity Category:Browse